


piano lessons

by peeira



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeira/pseuds/peeira
Summary: Kaede finds an unexpected visitor outside her Research Lab.





	piano lessons

Kaede doesn’t need sheet music. She has been playing the piano long enough to know the right keys by heart. _Maybe that’s why they call her the piano freak._ First Clair de Lune, followed by Nocturne. Then she readies her hands and is ready to play Moonlight Sonata.

That is, until she hears the faintest sound of footsteps approaching her Research Lab. She jumps off the piano with a zip and bolts to the door. She opens it and spots a smaller figure with a pointy witch hat leaning against the wall.

“Yumeno-san?” Kaede asks. “What are you doing here?”

Himiko looks up at Kaede and places a finger on her chin. “I was practicing my magic and I thought I heard music. I figured I could cast Enhance Ability to check it out but then I ran out of MP…”

“Would you like to come in? I can play for you if you’d like.”

The smaller girl hums. “Okay, I need to recharge my MP anyway. Maybe music will help…” Kaede holds the door open and lets her in. Himiko sits on top of one of the shelves and expectantly gazes at Kaede.

Kaede wonders. What melody would be the best for a magici- er, a mage? She reaches for her bag on the floor and shuffles through her music sheets for some inspiration. She pulls out Fantasie-Impromptu. _Perfect!_ She turns to Himiko and says, “I think you’ll like this one, Yumeno-san!”

The girl responds with an absent nod. Kaede quickly gets to the piano and places the score on top of it, more out of habit than anything. “Have you ever thought of playing the piano?” Kaede asks.

“Hmmm. I don’t need to. I can just use my magic to move the keys,” she gazes at the floor. “But I’m all out of magic at the moment…”

Kaede gives her a bright smile. Then she has an idea. “Would you like to try and play until you’re fully recharged? I'd love to teach you.”

“Okay,” she says and moves next to Kaede on the seat. Kaede thinks it’s really cute how the smaller girl’s feet don’t touch the ground, but bites her lip so she doesn’t say anything. The seat is big enough for the two of them, or maybe Himiko is small enough for the seat.

“Then I’ll start!” Kaede says, and is followed by the sounds of her fingers pressing the keyboard echoing through the room.

Kaede slowly and patiently teaches Himiko how to play. She tells her the differences between the white and black keys and how she should position her fingers; the right posture for playing, and the various major and minor scales. Although she was too short to reach the pedals… After about an hour, the small mage is cheerfully playing a tune of Ode to Joy – all due to her magic, of course. 

Another hour passes and Himiko claims to be fully charged. She tells Kaede she would rather listen to the pianist herself.

Kaede is ready to play another piece when she stiffens as she suddenly feels Himiko leaning her head against her shoulder. Kaede flushes slighty and says, “I've been playing for a long time now... You're probably tired of listening to me, right?”

“Hmm, not really. Your music helps me recharge my spells,” Himiko replies. “But if you stop playing I'll cast a spell to move the keys myself...”

Kaede smiles. “Understood. I'll keep playing for you!” she beams happily as she shuffles closer to the smaller girl. Himiko hums and closes her eyes to the sound of yet another melody.


End file.
